


Quiet Days

by agerefandom (tazia101)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, CGLRE, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Gen, Mama!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Regressor!Reader, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/agerefandom
Summary: Written for an anon on tumblr: Mama Natasha, taking care of an age regressor in an established relationship. Just a sweet little scene between two people who love each other very much!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Reader
Kudos: 47





	Quiet Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, @agerefandom. I'm usually taking agere fic requests from any sfw blogs, so drop by if you've got a fandom or character in mind! 
> 
> I use age play tags on AO3 because the regression vs. de-aging tags aren't well developed. I hope that someday the agere tag will take off, and the age play and age regression communities can be separate on Archive Of Our Own, as they are on tumblr.

There’s only one thought in your head when you wake up. _It’s quiet day._

You don’t get to be quiet very often, because Mama’s always away. So you work and you work and you’re a good big person and you make yourself dinner and you’re so very tired.

But today that doesn’t matter. Today you get to be yourself, free and taken care of. Today is the day that you’re quiet.

You get out of bed and snag one of your favourite stuffed animals from their resting place, jumbled and leaning together. You make your way down the hallway in the dark and push open Mama’s door. She’s sitting up already, her arms open for you.

“Hi Tasha,” you say shyly. You cuddle your stuffed friend close, using them to hide your face a little bit. Mama shifts over in the bed so that it’s easier for you to climb up beside her and fall into her open arms. She holds you close.

“Good morning, малышонок. How is my little one today?”

“Tired,” you say, snuggling closer to her side. She laughs a little bit.

“I missed you,” Mama whispers. You missed her too. She came home last night, and you talked to her then, but that was different and adult and responsible. It’s been so long since you were quiet together. Mama’s hair is red and soft and it smells like home. She holds you tenderly. “It’s good to be home with you.”

“Can we have pancakes?” Mama makes the best breakfasts, with lots of fruit and funny faces and she hums in the kitchen.

“Of course, малышонок. I can make pancakes while you watch your Blue’s Clues, hmm?” She places you gently on the bed beside her, untangling herself from your arms. She kisses both of your palms and then your forehead, folding your hands to your chest so that they cup the kisses she’s given you.

“Blues Clues, Blue’s Clues,” you sing quietly to yourself as Mama gets ready. She’s very fast at putting clothes on. Her dress is soft and green and pretty.

Mama scoops you out of bed and carried you downstairs, your thighs supported by her arms. It’s almost like a piggy-back ride when she carries you like this, except you’re on her hip. _A piggy-side ride,_ you think to yourself, as you lay your head on Mama’s shoulder.

Your apartment is bright with morning sun, and your toybox is beside the TV. It’s been closed since Mama left, but today it will be open. Bath toys and cuddly things and rattles and blocks, all for you to play with.

Mama lets you down on the couch and gets you settled against the pillow, draping a soft blanket over your legs and making sure your stuffed animal is safe in your arms. Blue’s Clues is already loaded when she turns on the TV, and she presses play before kissing you again and sweeping into the kitchen.

Blue is hiding and Steve can’t find her! You point and mumble your answers, rubbing your cheek on the soft blanket. Steve is silly.

Mama comes in and gives you juice in your favourite sippy cup. They’re trying to solve a problem and you help them find the right shape. Steve always needs help, it’s a good thing you’re here. You drink some of the juice.

Blue is so cute, you wish you had a tail like her. You can tilt your head from side to side like her, and you can bark bark like her, but you can’t wag your tail.

You decide to try: pushing the blanket off, you wiggle your butt around, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have a tail. It’s so much fun wiggling around that you fall off the couch.

“Ow!” It didn’t really hurt, but it was so fast! You’re on the floor and one of your legs is tangled in the blanket. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Maybe it did hurt after all. “Owww!” You can feel the tears already stinging your eyes.

Mama is there in a second, scooping you up and rocking you gently. “Oh, малышонок, did you take a fall? There, I will kiss it better.” She kisses your hands and they stop hurting. Mama is magic like that. She kisses your cheeks one by one, and it kind of tickles. You try not to laugh but a little bit comes out. It makes Mama smile.

She kisses your cheeks again, and you laugh, squirming in her lap.

“Stop, Mama!”

“Okay, okay.” She draws back, resting a hand on your cheek as she checks you over for any more ouchies. “I love you very much.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

She looks happy, and that makes you happy. You love her, and you love her smile, and when Mama is happy everything is good. She’s holding you, and nothing else matters.

“Come on, little one, our pancakes will burn.” Mama slowly helps you to stand, her arms supporting you the whole way up. She takes your hand and walks you towards the kitchen. “You can help me put the chocolate chips in, right?”

You can help her do anything.


End file.
